Barbie: Princess Charm School/Transcript
The transcript for Barbie: Princess Charm School. SCENE 1: BLAIR AND HER FAMILY'S LIFE (Blair working in the café as a waitress. Before closed the café, she takes a cookie and puts it in her bag, then leaves) (In home, Emily dances around house while watching TV) Blair’s Mom: Emily! I hope you’re doing your homework and not just watching that parade! Emily: I am, mom! (lays down in front of books but still watches the TV) (Blair enters house with shopping bag) Emily: Blair! You’re here! Blair: Dance with me, Princess Emily! (They dance and wave out the window. Blair gets up and looks at the TV and fixes the antenna) Blair: You’ll hurt your eyes looking at this. Emily: Let me get your tiara, Princess Blair (holds up a paper tiara) Blair: I am so not a princess! (bangs TV and it is fixed) Emily: Every girl’s a princess, some of them just have fancier tiaras. Blair: Mom okay? (starts to unpack shopping bag) Emily: Kind of. The doctor says she’s ‘comfortable.’ Blair: Comfortable? She should be all better! (sighs) She’ll get there. (puts some money in a jar) I just have to keep working. Then we can afford our own little house, in a better area! Emily: With better doctors for Mom? Blair: Mm-hm. And a better place for you to grow up. Some place right out of the pictures you draw!' Blair’s Mom: Blair!' Blair: Hi, Mom. I brought you a blueberry scone.' Blair’s Mom: Thank you! Blair: It’s the least I can do. Emily: It’s time, it’s time, it’s time! It’s Princess Charm School lottery time! We have to watch! (Emily sits on the couch, excited. Blair and her mom come over and watch) SCENE 2: LOTTERY TIME (Alexandra Privet moves to podium) Announcer: And now, we’ll hear from headmistress Alexandra Privet! 'Alexandra Privet: At Princess Charm School, those born to the royal life unlock their princess potential. Yet, every year one regular citizen of Gardania wins a full scholarship with a chance to become a lady royal and change her life forever. Will it be you?' Emily: Oh, I hope, I hope, I hope! Did I mention I hope?' Blair: When you’re old enough, you’ll enter. I promise! Alexandra Privet: To choose this year’s lottery winner, I present.... Miss Delancy Devin! (Dame Devin walks to podium, pushing Alexandra Privet out of the way. Alexandra looks grumpily at her) Dame Devin: You, of course, mean Princess Delancy Devin. My daughter will soon be ruler of Gardania! (Alexandra Privet covers the microphone with her hand) Alexandra Privet: Provided she successfully completes the semester. Miss Delancy! (Delancy walks to lottery box. She takes out an envelope and reads it) Delancy: Blair Willows. Announcer: And there you have it! (Blair gets shocked) Emily: Yes! I knew it! Whoo-hoo! Blair: What? But... (Emily starts jumping around and dancing) Emily: Who’s a lady royal? Blair’s a lady royal! Who works at the palace? Blair works at the palace! Uh-hu! Uh-hu! Go Blair! Blair: But, Emily! That’s not even possible! I didn’t even enter! Wait! You entered for me? Emily: Only 5 or 6 times.... A day. For an entire year! Who’s going to be a lady royal? Blair’s going to be a lady royal! Blair: Emily! (Doorbell rings) Emily: They’re here! They’re really here! (runs off to answer the door) Blair: Mom! (Emily opens the door) Brock: Blair Willows? (Emily runs off and Brock follows her) Brock: Congratulations! I'm here to take you to Princess Charm School. Blair: No, I’m sorry. There’s been a mistake. I’m not going to Princess Charm School! Emily: Yes you are! Blair: Emily, I don’t belong with a bunch of princesses and lady royals. Look at me, I’m a waitress. I've got straws in my pocket and ketchup on my socks. Emily: You look perfect! Blair: Thank you. But the girls there won’t think so. And, I have responsibilities here! Blair’s Mom: Blair, it wasn’t right of Emily to go behind your back. But this is a big opportunity! A position as a lady royal. Blair: Would change our lives... forever! I’ll go! Emily: Yess! (hugging Blair and looking at the window) Wow! You get to ride in a carriage! Brock: It’s time to go. Now. Blair: Uh, okay. Just let me get some clothes together and... Brock: It’s all at the school. We need to go now or you forfeit your scholarship. Blair: But, what about my... Brock: Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock! (points at his wrist) Blair: I love you. I won’t let you down! (hugging Emily and their mother) (Blair and Brock walk out. Blair hugging Emily again, and sits in carriage) Emily: Blair! (wave from the window) Blair: Bye, Mom! Bye, Emily! Blair’s Mom: Goodbye, Blair! You will always be my princess. (Horse starts going. Blair gets on and her tiara falls off. She waves again. She picks up a lipstick and puts it on, but smudges it. She then goes to take a napkin and spills her tea.) Blair: Great. I’ve already flunked carriage riding. SCENE 3: WELCOME TO PRINCESS CHARM SCHOOL (Carriage enters at the Princess Charm School grounds) Blair: Thanks for the ride! Uh, hey.... I was wondering if maybe you could show me around...(carriage goes off) Oh. Or not. (Blair go into Princess Charm School. Suddenly the dog runs up to Blair and pushes her over) Blair: You scared me! Aww, it's okay, you’re a good dog! (looks at nametag) Prince? Good boy, Prince. Alexandra: You must be Blair Willows. We don’t usually find our future lady royals sprawled across the floor. Blair: Um, hi. Sorry about the floor. It’s just, uh, your dog.... He’s very sweet. Alexandra: Not usually. He’s normally quite shy. Go lie down, Prince! Blair Willows, welcome to Princess Charm School! Blair: Thank you. It’s really an honour. Alexandra: Shall I take you to your locker? Princess Charm School was founded on the principals of building young ladies with character and confidence. Preparing them for royal life, for nearly five centuries. Scene 15- Library Blair: Wow. Emily would love this! She’s always wanted to come here. Alexandra: Emily? Blair: My little sister. She’s the one that entered me in the lottery. Otherwise, I never would have come. But it’s a chance to make a better life for her. And for my mom. Alexandra: Ah. Blair –Only 27 percent of the lottery girls make it through to Graduation. Do you have what it takes? Blair: I think so. I’ll sure try! Alexandra: You’ll notice that all of our students carry themselves with dignity and sophistication. Student 1: AHH! Weekly dress up time is nearly here! Student 2: Yes! And we can give each other fun nicknames and swap shoes! Student 1: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Alexandra: Shh! Ladies! Student 1 & 2: Weekly dress up for subs I know I love how someone is so cool but they can't be mean! Alexandra: This is the original Princess Charm School centuries old castle. Most classes and our student dorms are in our new section. Our world-class facilities include a state-of-the-art digital classroom. To your left, our Olympic-sized ballroom. And, my personal favorite, our luxurious spa. I do enjoy a good mani-pedi from time to time! AH! Here we are! Scene 16- Lockers Grace: Blair Willows? Everyone seen Blair Willows... Grace spills a cupcake all over Blair Blair: Ugh! Grace: At your service, miss? Alexandra: This is Grace, your personal princess assistant. Every student at Princess Charm School has one. They are usually helpful and usually on time. I shall leave you in her capable hands. Alexandra walks off Grace: I am so sorry. It was butter cream. Blair: Now if someone spills a pot-roast on me, I’ll be a complete meal. Grace: I just wanted to give you the traditional welcome cupcake. You want to change clothes? Follow me! Grace opens up Blair’s locker Grace: It has everything a princess student needs. Books, pens, paper, makeup mirrors, sparkle purse collection and of course, emergency pumps! Blair: This.... Is my locker? Grace: Then, we’ve got your beauty supplies. Jewel-encrusted hairbrush, shiny lipstick... Oh, I love this perfume! Grace passes perfume to Blair Blair sprays perfume at Delancy Delancy: (coughs) Blair: I’m so sorry! It was an accident! Portia sniffs Delancy Portia: Um, Delancy, there’s such a thing as too much perfume. Delancy: Portia! Blair: Oh no, you're- Delancy: Furious! Portia Portia bends down and picks up cupcake Delancy: That’s what I am! How dare you! Portia: Look, Delancy. They’re serving floor cupcakes today. Blair: I-I just got here. Delancy: You just got here? Let me guess, Blair Willows? The lottery winner! Blair: Oh, so you understand! Everything’s so new to me and- Delancy: I understand that the lottery is a joke. Isn’t it obvious? Commoners like you just don’t belong here. Right, Portia? Portia: Uh, what? Delancy: WICKELLIA! Wickellia: Yes, your wonderful, urgh! Ness! Delancy: Princess Pamper Package, Pronto! 'Wickellia: Make way! TO THE SPA! Wickellia and Delancy leave Portia: Um, are you taking orders? Because I would do anything for a double foam mocha latte. The floor cake was delicious. Portia leaves Grace: As you can see, everyone here is SO nice! Well most of the time. Oh, so.... Let’s get you ready for school! Locker, please extend curtain for a princess primp. Go on! Get gorgeous! Scene 17- Lockers Blair is now wearing the PCS Uniform, she spins Grace: Oh, pretty as a princess! Oh, lady royal! Okay, now your schedule –let’s get you settled. Blair: I’d love to! Scene 18- Blair’s Dorm Isla is on her laptop, Hadley is playing with her soccerball Blair: Wow. Hadley: Hey! Our new roomie, right? Princess or lady royal? Blair: Lady royal. You? Hadley: Princess. Isla, too. Do you play? Hadley kicks soccer ball at Blair Soccer ball hits Isla Hadley: Nice! Blair: Oh! I’m so sorry! Hadley: Are you kidding? Isla’s mom was worried about what I’ll think about her tunes, but I’ve been dying to hear them! Isla shuts her laptop Isla: I'm still working on it. They're not ready for everyone to hear. Blair: Really? What I heard rocked! Hadley: Yeah, see? Play one of your tunes for us! Blair: That’s okay. No rush. Hadley: I’m Hadley. Blair: Blair. Isla: Blair Willows? The lottery winner? Blair: Is it that obvious? Hadley: Yep! Because they announced it on TV that Blair Willows was the fabulous lottery winner. Blair: Oh, right. Sorry. Guess I’m a little overwhelmed. Alexandra: All Princesses-in-training and Lady Royals-in-training are due for assembly for the Starlight Welcome in one minute. (Grace gasps) Isla: One minute. (The sprites quickly put their make up on and quickly make them leave) Grace, Harmony and Caprice: Oh. Scene 19- Starlight Welcome (At the starlight welcome) Miss Privet: Welcome students. (Prince arrives to Blair on her lap) Miss Privet: And dogs. Tonight we have the important job of the realm. Your classmates Lorraine and Josette will be bringing out your training crowns. Student: Thank You. Miss Privet: Don't get used to them. You will only succeed the semester as you can failed as a training-in-princess and you'll not be crowned. With that said, I believe every one of you is princess paternal. Work hard stay dedicated and you will achieve it. Dame Devin: Uh hmm! Miss Privet: I'm so sorry, Dame Devin. It looks like you have a nasty little tickle there. Would you like a glass of water? Dame Devin: I'd like a proper introduction. Miss Privet: Why certainly! Students Dame Devin. (Students claps) Dame Devin: I have an out shattering announcement. This is my last day of teaching before my daughter was crowned princess next month. (Delancy waves to the students) Dame Devin: No no. Pull back your tears so seriously! I've been into this castle since Queen Isabella and her family died. So I been so good lately.... Hailey and Isla: If they died you know the legend? Blair: What legend? Isla: Well, there's a story that Queen Isabella and her family didn't all die in a car accident. Hadley: Oh I so loved the story. Dame Devin: ...so I welcomed you all to Princess Charm School make your life be magical. (Students clapping) Miss Privet: Two lines, everyone! And then everyone is excused for bed. (At the dance room) Hadley: Favorite legend of the Gardenia royal family go. Blair: I never know any of the legends. Hadley: Ah so missing out. Isla go. Isla: My favorite is a simple one Gardenia's Magical Crown. Blair: Gardenia's Magical Crown? (Blair bumps into Delancy again) Blair: Oh no! Delancy: Ugh! You again! Blair: I'm sorry. Delancy: What is with you? You're a walking disaster! (The bell rings) Blair: I don't think Delancy and I were gonna hang out much. Isla: Don't, you will be hanging out with us. Hadley: Yep! You better believe it and wait till classes start tomorrow. I bet you can do anything she can do. Blair: Sure! I can do anything she can do. Scene 20- Dame Devin's Class Blair: I cannot do anything she can do. (Delancy bounces her books on her head very gracefully) Dame Devin: Now that is how you do it. (Everyone claps) Dame Devin: Now princesses. Lady royals. I want you both to glide slide smoothly gracefully. Blair: I can bounce a tray of coffee cups for customers right? Of course, I've never do it on my head. (Hadley jumps) Dame Devin: Hadley, you're tenderizing your brains stop. (Isla hums) Dame Devin: That's lovely Isla. Isla: Thank you Dame Devin. Dame Devin: If you enjoyed being a lovely princess, you hear something on your head. (Lorraine walks down slowly) Lorraine: Whoa. Dame Devin: Lorraine, you're practicing pose, not lifting weights. Like princess Josette not an upgrading duck. Portia. Portia: What? Uh.. Dame Devin: You're doing fine. Blair: Come on. Come on. Do it for Emily. Delancy: Did you get those shoes in a garage sale? (Delancy trips Blair and sent everyone into the ground all except for Portia) Portia: Is it naptime? How come nobody told me? Dame Devin: You! What do have to say about this disaster? Blair: It is an accident. Dame Devin: Eyes on me a princess does not hang her head. (Blair looks up at Dame Devin and she was shocked) Delancy: Mother. You're going to say something to Blair? Dame Devin: Yes! You're literally unfit for the royal life! I want you out of this class where you still clearly don't belong! Blair': I understand. (Blair walks out of her classroom, devastated) Scene 21- Lunchtime Miranda: They're serving strawberry swirls today! Blair: Thank you, Miranda. Hadley: Don't let Dame Devin bug you. Legend has it, she's actually a reptile alien from the other side of the universe. (Girls laughing) Delancy: You know what really bugs me Portia? Portia: Yoodling hand puppets? Delancy: When the commoner like Blair comes to Princess Charm School, she makes less special. She makes us less special. Portia: She does? Delancy: She totally does especially with this piece of cake. If Blair takes a huge chunk of it... (Delancy ates Portia's cake) Delancy: What's left for us? Portia: You stole my cake! Delancy: Not me. Blair. Portia: How dare she? I wanted that cake. Delancy: Don't worry I thinking she won't be around to steal cake much longer. Wickellia. Wickellia: Yes, your royal sneakiness. (Delancy whispered to Wickellia for a plan) Lorraine: So, we're coming around showing everyone our school spirit cheer. Josette: And that's what we wanna hear. Blair: Thanks, Lorraine. Josette. Hadley: Yeah! That's very nice of you. We'll see ya. Lorraine: Oh. This isn't the cheer. Josette: Because everything is cheer. Lorraine: One, Two, Three! Both: Princess Charm School is the best, royals still got into the test! We can dance into the beat, now it's time to make some noise! Go PRINCESS CHARM SCHOOL!!! Whoo Hoooo!! Blair: Wow! That is great. Thanks for sharing. Both: Part of caring! Blair: You guys ready. (Then a table sheet was stuck on Blair's skirt that was caused by Wickellia makes the lunch table fall and everyone is shocked) Blair: I'm so sorry! I... (Blair pulls out the table sheet off her skirt) Blair: I have to go! (Blair runs) (Dame Devin laughs) Portia: Serves you right for stealing my cake. Scene 22- Back at Blair's Dorm Blair: Oh, who am I kidding I don't fit here at all. I'm like a burp in a symphony. Isla: You have to give yourself more time. Blair: Yeah. With more time maybe I'll destroy the whole school. No, Dame Devin's right I'm not Princess Charm School material. Hadley: Seriously? Blair, Dame Devin is Princess Charm School material. Blair: What do you mean? Isla: Oh! I know this story, she was a lottery winner. But no princess picked her to be a Lady Royal, not even her sister-in-law, Queen Isabella. Hadley: Exactly! If Delancy wasn't heir to the throne, Dame Devin would be no more special then anyone else. Blair: Really? Oh, but it's not just her everyone in this school thinks that I don't belong here. (The sprites fly up to her) Blair: Everyone except you guys. (The door knocks, Hadley opens the door) Grace: A little help, please! Urgh! Hadley: Ah! Care package. Grace: Whoa! Hadley: It's for you from Emily Willows. (Grace gets up) Blair: Emily really? (She opens the box and sees a picture of her as a baby found on her mother's doorstep) Isla: That's pretty. Blair: Emily drew it. She loves the story of me being found on my mom's doorstep when I was only one. Mom adopted Emily a few years later. They are anything to me. (While they're talking, Miss Privet watches the girls to see if Blair is okay and she realizes the truth about this and walks back in her class) Category:Transcripts Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School